Unexpected Things
by Lexvan
Summary: These are a collection of short stories. Some will be funny, while some will have romance, and some may have both. Who knows. Well... I do. So get ready for some interesting stories.
1. Story One

_**Unexpected Things**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Plus it has some funny moments in the show.**

**Summary: These are a collection of short stories that just come to me. Some will be funny, while some will have romance, and some may have both. Who knows. Well... I do. So get ready for some interesting stories.**

**Like this one.**

_**The Keeper & The Stargazer**_

For the life of her, she doesn't know how she ended up here. Her she is sitting on a blanket on the beach looking up at the stars with a guy she never thought she'd be with. I mean the guy used to be with one of her good friends for crying out loud! But he, like herself, ended up breaking up with the one they were with. And they somehow ended up together. It first started when their history teacher paired them up for a project. They didn't see any problem with it at first. But as time went by, they started to become good friends. And as their friendship grew, she began to have feelings for him. And in turn he began to have feeling for her. She found this out when he asked her out on a date. She of course said yes. What she didn't expect was for him to take her on a picnic at night, on the beach to do some stargazing.

And believe it or not, she enjoyed it!

After that date, they went on a few more and got closer together. And then it happened! He asked her to the latest school dance to which she gladly said yes. She had bought a new dress for the dance hoping that he would like it. To which he did, of course. He was dressed in a nice suit that she thought made him look very handsome. As they danced the night away, they were also trying to find a way to tell each other how they felt. But soon it was getting near the end of the dance. So she decided to go and kiss him.

But he beat her to the punch and kissed her first!

Needless to say that she was surprised by his actions. But that didn't stop her from returning the kiss. The two of them have been happy together ever since. Even through college, they've been together. Which brings us to now where the loving couple is celebrating their fifth year anniversary at the place of their first date. A picnic at the beach stargazing.

"Ever think we'd be here three years later?", the boy asked.

"No. But I'm glad to be wrong.", the girl said with a smile that the boy returned.

"I love you, Will Vandom.", the boy said.

"And I love you, Eric Lyndon.", Will said as she was about to kiss him when he puts a finger to her lips stopping her. "Eric?"

Eric then stands up and has Will stand with him confusing her for a second.

"When we got together, five years ago, I was a happy guy.", Eric said making Will smile. "And now that we're here, five years later, after getting through college and all we've been through together, I see that I'm ready for the next step and hope you are too.", he said as he got on one knee and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Wilhelmina Vandom. Will you marry me?", Eric asked as he opened the box to show a engagement ring that had a diamond that sparkled in the moonlight.

"Oh, Eric!", Will said as her eyes welled up in tears. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!", she said happily making Eric smile as he took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

Will couldn't help but stare at the ring for a bit before Eric stood up and cupped her face causing her to look at her before they shared a loving kiss under the stars.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that pairing coming! Matter fact, I don't anybody has done this pairing before. Hmmmm... I don't think so. Oh well! First time for everything. Anyway, I hope you liked this story cause I got more coming. I just have to think of them first. So bare with me readers!**

**Please review.**


	2. Story Two

_**Good Things Come To Those Who Wait**_

**A/N: This story takes place at a time where W.I.T.C.H. aren't Guardians anymore and Matt is no longer a Regent. Also, I do not own Grammies, MTV Music Awards, Teen Choice Awards, and Nick Kid's Choice Awards, and Saturday Night Live.**

**Enjoy!**

After all this time, he still gets the chills before the concert begins. A chill that gives him a major thrill that he loves. For he knows that he and his band mates have come a long way to being one of the most famous bands in the world. It all started when he and the rest of Wreck 55 went on a ten state tour with Kamilla as their opening act. The people loved their music. They became so good that Kamilla's record label offered them a contract. They of course said yes but only after they finished college to which the label agreed to. Once the tour was finished, the three members of Wreck 55 went to their girlfriends and told them the good news thinking they would be happy for them. But out of all of them, Joel Wright's girlfriend, Mandy Anderson was happy for him. Nigel Ashcroft and Matt Olsen was nother story.

First, let's go to Nigel and his girlfriend, Taranee Cook, who had thought Nigel would give up on music to pursue something else. But he decided that music was truly his thing. Soon the arguments began when Nigel spent more time with the band working on songs and doing shows that were out of town on weekends. Seeing this, Taranee feared that Nigel would meet some other girl that he would cheat on her with. Which caused more arguments. Before they knew it, they had broken up after they graduated from college. Nigel was hurting for a while, but with the aid of his band mates, he found the strength to move on and focus on college and the band.

As for Matt and Will, it was basically the same thing only the turning point for them was when after they graduated from college. After her hard work and dedication to the sport, Will had earned a spot on the US Olympic Swim Team with Mandy. She was on Cloud 9 and looking forward to swimming for the US. But then when she told Matt about it, things went south for the couple. Turns out that during the Olympic Games, Wreck 55 was going to be going on tour with some other up and coming bands. And it was something they couldn't pass up for the record label was counting on them to be on the tour. But Will wanted Matt to go with her to the Olympics. Matt tried to compromise with Will telling her that he'd be able to watch her on TV, but Will wanted him to go with her and forget about the band for it had already taken up enough of their time together. But in the end, Matt had decided not to kill Wreck 55's chance at fame and that cost him Will who ended their relationship. It hurt him but he pushed forward and went on the tour. And it was through that tour that Wreck 55 became the world-famous band they are now.

Five years have passed and Wreck 55 was on a tour of their own. And in every town they were in that concert was sold out! They truly have achieved their dreams of becoming famous. Within the five years of them beginning their music début, they have won Grammies, MTV Music Awards, Teen Choice Awards, and Nick Kid's Choice Awards. They've sold millions of albums and made plenty of music videos. They've been doing interviews for magazines, radio, and news. And were even on Saturday Night Live. As for their personal lives, Joel and Mandy, who won the silver medal with Will during their first time at the Olympics, got married three years ago and have been happy ever since. They're expecting their first child in five months. As for Nigel, well wat can I say? Sometimes love heals all wounds. A year after their career sky rocketed, Nigel found Taranee and tried to rekindle their relationship. And somehow, they got back together. They got married three years later. They'll be parents in nine months.

_But they don't know that yet._

Now as for Matt, things went a little different for him when it comes to Will. During the Olympic Games, he tried to call Will, but she didn't answer his calls. She even blocked his number from her cell phone after a while. So Matt stopped calling and hoped that when she returned to the US, they could talk and talk things out. But when she returned to the US, a silver medalist, along with Mandy, Matt couldn't get a chance to talk to her. Of course she refused to talk with him when Mandy asked her about it. And over time, she got with one Neil Roberts who was part of the men's Olympic Swim Team. Matt had learned this when he saw them on the red carpet to their latest MTV Music Awards. This had crushed Matt big time. Thankfully, Wreck 55 didn't have to play at the show which was a good thing. It took him a while but he got over it and was back at doing his music. Now over time, they got a manager in one Martin Tubbs and his wife Alchemy Ethel Tubbs who helped them become a more famous band. Which is why they're on tour now. Well the last city of that tour which is in Heatherfield of all places.

The music is loud and the fans are loving it. And Wreck 55 is loving the fans for being there. As he plays his music, he looks out into the crowd and sees a face he never thought he'd see. It's someone who makes him smile as he plays his music with his band mates. The person he sees dances to the beat of the music with the sway of her hips in an outfit that shows every curve as she moves. Her hair flows down to her hips making her look even more beautiful. Seeing this girl makes Matt happy as he plays the music while watching her dance to the beat. This girl who had won his heart after all he's been through. She is none other than...

After all this time, she finally found the courage to get a front row ticket. At first she got tickets that were far from the stage being afraid to let him see her there not knowing how he would react. But now after realising how much she loved him, she decided to go and get front row tickets to the concert hoping that he would see her. And to think, all of this was possible because she took a chance at reveling her secret to one of her close friends. It all started during the Summer after she graduated from high school. She had told her friend everything about herself and the things she's been through. Of course, her friend was shocked by all of this but she still saw her as her close friend. And after they graduated from college, she was the Maid of Honor for her friend's wedding where she married one Martin Tubbs. That's right, folks! The friend was Alchemy. And it was her who got Matt and the girl together. Well, it was a work in progress. You see, with all the work the girl had, she could only talk to Matt through letters. So she would send a letter to Matt through Alchemy. And Matt would write her back and send it to her through Alchemy.

Every once in a while the girl and Matt would meet and talk or go out on the town, but they never went any further in their relationship for they both led busy lives. But then one day the girl or in this case woman, due to her being in her twenties, decided to take a chance and tell Matt how she felt about him. So she went a bought a front row ticket to the last concert of the Wreck 55 tour. Which brings us to now where the woman is dressed in a purple mini-skirt with matching mid-drift top and black short heel boots that go up to her knees and some gold and silver bracelets. As the music plays, the woman dances to the beat as if she was in some sort of trance that entices her to dance. As she dances, she sees that Matt sees her and is shocked to see her there. I mean with here duties, he never expected to see...

'Elyon!?', Matt thought to himself as he looked down at Elyon as she danced to the music that he and Wreck 55 were playing.

At first, Matt was surprised to see Elyon there. But soon a smile grew on his face as he saw had she was enjoying the show. He then smiles at Elyon who smiles back. He then held out his hand to her wanting her to come up on stage. Of course, she get nervous but takes a chance and takes his hand. Matt then pulls her up on stage which gets more cheers from the crowd. The band then begins to play another song to which Elyon has some fun and dances to the music enjoying herself for a change. She may be the queen of another world, but she needs to take a breather and have some fun every once in a while. And that was what she was doing. Soon the song came to an end and Elyon and Matt were staring each other in the eyes. It was then Elyon took a chance and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him which not only surprised Matt, but all of Wreck 55 and the crowd who suddenly went wild with cheers.

"About time.", Alchemy said as she was standing with Martin, Mandy, and Taranee backstage watching what just happened on a monitor.

As for Elyon and Matt's kiss, the both of them were staring at each other not knowing what to do. But then Elyon decided to take it one step further and...

"I love you, Matt Olsen.", she said surprised by what she just said as she brought her hands up over hr mought.

It was then that Matt grabbed her hands and gently moved them away from her mouth and kissed her. Elyon was stunned by this but soon returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Finally.", Nigel said happy for the two of them as they ended their kiss.

"I love you, too, Elyon Brown.", Matt said to Elyon as they were holding onto each other.

But what they forgot was that Matt had his headset on, which meant that everyone had heard him declare his love for Elyon which got some major cheering from the crowd. But that didn't matter to the couple as they shared another kiss letting all those there see the love they had for each other. All the while the both of them saw that good things come to those who wait.

**A/N: Well folks, I hope you liked that story. I figured that I should do at least one story in which Matt and Elyon got together. Now as for the way I had Will and Matt break-up, I did that because if one had a choice between their girl and their dream, which would you choose if you knew you could see your girl do her thing on TV? Be honest with yourself before you answer that.**

**Please review.**


	3. Story Three

_**Wedding Bliss**_

How am I here, on this day, in this church? That is the question I ask myself as I stand here in a tuxedo on my wedding day. All of my family and friends are here. Granted Elyon had to use a bit of glamour on some of those from Meridian. Like Aldern and Vathek who are two of my Best Men along with Drake and Matt. My father sits with my other friends while Elyon is standing with the other Bride's Maids who are all happy for not only me but my future wife. As the music plays, I look down the aisle to see the woman I love being walked down the aisle by her father. Her face is covered by the veil of her dress. I couldn't help but grin to myself as I look at the veil remembering that the Veil was part of the reason I first met her and the others. To bad I didn't get with her in the beginning. During that time I didn't see her for the beauty she was. I ended up getting with Cornelia. It was great at first, but in time, we saw that we weren't meant for each other and broke up on pretty good terms.

But a few years later, I got with the woman who I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with. Now she stands before me as her father gives me her hand with a kind smile.

"Be good to each other.", he said as a lone tear runs down his face to which I understand for he is giving his daughter away.

"We will.", we both say to him returning the smile before he goes and sits with his own wife and my future brother-in-law.

It was then that the preacher begins his speech to which I listen to while looking at my future wife. Then...

"If anyone thinks that these two should not be wed, for any reason, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace.", the preacher said.

It is that I glance over at her ex-boyfriend out of the corner of my eye and see him sitting with the girl he came here with looking very happy. I smile knowing that things would be okay. The preacher then ask us if we take each other to our wedded wife/husband for better or for worse. For richer and for poorer. Through sickness and through health. Until death due you part. Of course we both say yes. Then comes the part with the rings. I take her ring and...

"With this ring, I thee wed.", I say with a smile as I slip the ring on her finger gently.

She then takes my ring and...

"With this ring, I thee wed.", she says as she slip the ring on my finger gently.

"May the Lord make your love stay strong.", the preacher says with a kind smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

It is then that I reach for the veil and lift it and slip it over her hair to see her smiling a bright and beautiful smile as a tear or two run down her face. But I know that they are tears of joy for I have some tears of joy running down my face as well. It is then that we share our first loving kiss as husband and wife getting cheers from all those there. Once we end our kiss, we smile at each other happy to of gotten married. Then the preacher says, much to our joy...

"May I present to everyone, Mr. & Mrs. Caleb and..."

_Moments earlier..._

I can't believe this is happening! I'm actually getting married! This is one of the happiest days of my life! As I begin to march down the aisle with my father, I think back to how we got together. To be honest I never thought it would happen. I mean yes, I was single at the time. But I had always thought that I'd be getting back together with my ex-boyfriend, but I ended up getting with my future husband. And to think it all started when we ended up in the same class during our Junior Year of high school. At first, I figured that he'd be getting back with his ex-girlfriend, but that didn't pan out. After some time we ended up becoming good friends which soon turned into something more. I come back to reality as I look at my Bride's Maids and my Maid of Honor. All of them smiling at me being happy for me and my future husband. It was my Maid of Honor who has been there for me the most throughout the last two weeks before the wedding. I thank the Lord for a friend like Will. It was then that my father gives my hand to my future husband while telling us to be good to each other to which we both say that we will before he goes and sits with my mother and older brother. It was then that the preach er begins his speech. Then comes the part that I hope doesn't go wrong.

"If anyone thinks that these two should not be wed, for any reason, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace.", the preacher said.

It is that I glance over at my ex-boyfriend out of the corner of my eye and see him sitting with the girl he came here with looking very happy. I breathe a sigh of relief as the preacher goes on. As he does this, I think back to how my future husband asked me to marry him. It was right after we graduated college, he walks up to me, gets on one knees in front of our family and friends and pops the question while pulling out a beautiful ring. To bad I fainted from excitement. But when I come to, I see his concerned face and smile before I slowly sit up and look him in the eye before I kiss him. I then say yes as I feel some tears running down my face. He then slowly slips the ring on my finger while my family and friends stand there happy for us. We then get to our feet and share another kiss before we all go off to celebrate us graduating as well as our engagement.

I once again snap back to reality when I hear the preacher ask if we take each other to our wedded wife/husband for better or for worse. For richer and for poorer. Through sickness and through health. Until death due you part. Of course we both say yes. Then comes the part with the rings. My beloved then takes my ring and...

"With this ring, I thee wed.", he says with a smile as he slip the ring on my finger gently.

I then take his ring and...

"With this ring, I thee wed.", I say as I slip the ring on his finger gently.

"May the Lord make your love stay strong.", the preacher says with a kind smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

It is then that my husband reaches for the veil and lift it over my hair to see me smiling as a tear or two run down my face. But he knows that they are tears of joy for he has some tears of joy running down his face as well. It is then that we share our first loving kiss as husband and wife getting cheers from all those there. Once we end our kiss, we smile at each other happy to of gotten married. Then, to our joy, the preacher says...

"May I present to everyone, Mr. & Mrs. Caleb and Taranee Hart!"

Both Taranee and Caleb smile at each other as everyone is on their feet clapping and cheering for them as they walk down the aisle hand in hand with their Best Men and Bride's Maids right behind them. Soon the couple walks out of the church with people throwing rice at them. Then after getting hugs from family and friends, Caleb and Taranee get in the limo and have the driver drive them to where the reception is being held. As they take time to breath and let what just happen sink in, they look at each other smiling happy to finally be together in marriage. Both thanking God form bringing them together

"I love you, Taranee Hart.", Caleb says to his wife as he gently cups his wife's face.

"And I love you, Caleb Hart.", Taranee says as she gently cups her husbands face as well.

The two then share a loving kiss knowing that their love would last.

_**THE END**_

_And also, a new beginning._

**A/N: That's right, readers! Caleb and Taranee! Some of y'all were probably thinking it was going to be Caleb & Will or Caleb & Irma. Maybe even Caleb & Hay Lin. But nope! Caleb & Taranee. I don't know what brought this on, but I like it! And I hope you all did as well. My next pairing will be a good one as well. Well... at least I hope it will be. Guess I'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	4. Story Four

_**Love Song**_

Well... Here I am. Up on stage about to play a song for a girl I never thought I'd fall for again. I mean of all the girls I've met, it's her I fall for. Granted we did use to date, but we ended things on a good note. I then got with another girl and things were going well. But after a while, she started to fall for some other guy. So things ended with her. Some time later, I started to talk with my first girlfriend again. Soon we started dating again, but had to keep it secret due to the fact that she was good friends with my ex-girlfriend. And believe me, it wasn't easy. We could only be together in places where no one could see us. Like the movies, or the corners of dimly lighted restaurants. And of course my place, if she could get there without being seen. But after some time, I've decided that enough is enough! If my ex-girlfriend got upset with me being with one of her friends, then so be it. She'd just have to deal with it. Which is why I'm on this stage about to play the tune to one of my girl's favorite love songs hoping that she'll be will to come out about our relationships.

"This goes out to my lady to show how much I care for her.", I say before I take my guitar and begin to play the tune to Usher's 'You Make Me Wanna' in hopes she doesn't freak out and run off.

But as I play the tune, a small smile grows on her face. Soon that smile grows bit by bit until it's beaming which makes me smile as I continue to play in front of the crowd at the small club. I look over at my ex who sees the smile on my girlfriend's face and is surprised as she realises that I've been seeing her. She begins to look a bit hurt, but it can't be helped. What we had was great but it's over now and I've moved on. The guy she had a thing for was with someone else and now she was alone. But I know that she'll find someone in the future. As for me, I'm happy with the one I'm with. And by the smile on her face, I know she's happy with me. I finish my song which gets applause from a lot of people there, but I'm more focused on my girl who ruins up the stage and gives me a kiss that I return as we wrap our arms around each other. As we're standing there, I never thought I'd end up with a girl like...

Who would have thought I'd end up getting back with him of all people. I mean we had a great thing in the past. And this was before I became a Guardian. After that, he ended up getting with one of my fellow Guardians. I was happy for them, but after a while I sort of started missing what we had, but I wouldn't dare try to break them up. That's not how I do things. But wouldn't you know it, that they ended up breaking up!? Turns out that she fell for someone else but then she found out that the guy had a girlfriend. I felt sorry for her, but things happen. And after a while my ex and I began to start hanging out again which soon turned into dating in secret, for we didn't want to upset her if she were to see us together. But after he just played the music to one of my favorite love songs, I couldn't help but smile at him. I know that my friend saw me smile at the song and figured out that we've been together for a long time without her and our friends knowing, but at the moment, I don't care. Like him, I'm tired of hiding what we have so I rush the stage and give him a kiss in front of our friends, not caring how they feel. We then stand there holding each other close smiling at each other.

"Pretty slick there, with the music, Nigel Ashcroft."

"Pretty brave of you rushing the stage, Irma Lair."

Both teens then share another kiss knowing that thing would be better for them not that their relationship was out in the open. For somethings you just don't and can't keep secret forever.

_And love should never be hidden._

_Don't you think?_

**A/N: How do you all like this story? Like the others, I tried to keep the pairing hidden until the right moment. I think I did that here. I hope you liked this story. For it was a pairing you don't see much of. Up next, is another pairing that has never been done as far as I know of. Trust me when I say that it may surprise some of you.**

**Please review.**


	5. Story Five

**_A Ball_**

As I sit here on the plane in first class, I look over at the woman next to me and wonder how I was lucky to be with her. She's not like most girls. But then again, most guys say that about their wives. But my wife is a bit different. Make that a lot different! And to think, none of this may not of happened had it not been for that basketball.

It all started, on a Summer day, when I was with some friends at the park about to play some basketball, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw this basketball coming right at me! I caught it, of course, and saw that it came from one of the hoops were SHE was standing. Turns out that she just shooting around with the ball. Well, more like trying to shoot around. As I got a good look at her, I recognized her as one of my little sister's friends. Anyway, at first, I gave her the ball and walked off only to turn back and watch her try to shoot a basket. She missed but looked kind of cute as she kept trying. After a while, I decided to help her with her game a bit to which she was thankful. After giving her a few pointers, she checked her watch and saw that she had to go do something back home. But before she left, she asked for my phone number so she could thank me for the help with her game. I gave my number to her thinking she'd lose it and go on with her life.

_Boy was I wrong!_

A day or two later, she called me and wanted to go on a picnic with me. I was surprised but far be it for me to pass up a good meal. So I said yes. Man was she happy! So the next day, we had our picnic. Man! Can she cook! We had a great picnic and got to know each other. And for some reason, I asked her out. I don't know why I did it, but there was something about her that attracted me to her. I don't know if it was her eyes, her hair, or her smile. Maybe it was all of that plus her personality, but I wanted to get to know her more. So we made plans to go on a date. Which we has a great time on. After that date, we went on a few more dates until we became a couple. Now you'd think this would be a good thing.

_Right?_

_Wrong!_

You see, I'm at least four years older than she is and her parents as well as my own sort of frowned on us being together. But after a while, they all got used to us being together seeing as how happy we were together. Of course, after I graduated college, I got a chance to play basketball overseas while she went to college in the US. It was a bit difficult at first, but we made our long distance relationship work out. And soon I got my big break and got drafted to a pro team. After my first year in the pros, I popped the big question to her. I of coursed got the blessing from her parents first. And she said yes! We had a big party with all of our friends and family. It was a blast. Months later, came the wedding. And my future wife looked beautiful as she stood in her dress. And when the preacher said I could kiss my bride, I wasted no time kissing my wife with all the love I had for her.

It's been a year since then and now we'll be parents in nine months! Right now, we're flying to my team's next game and I have my wife with me. She comes with me when she has the time from her fashion designing and artwork. Which she has made a great name for herself in. As we're flying to my next game, I look at her sleeping figure as she's curled up in her seat with a smile on her face which makes me smile as I think back to how we first met. She's sleeping so peacefully compared to the times she goes to bed tired and ends up snoring herself silly. I gently brush some of her hair from her face hoping not to wake her, but her eyes slowly open to which we gaze into each others eyes smiling.

"Hey.", she says as she sits up before yawning. "Are we there yet?"

"No.", he says with a smile as she sits back in her seat. "I was just brushing some of your hair out of your face. Sorry I woke you."

"That's okay.", she says with a smile. "I can sleep later. So what do you want to do when we land?"

"How about we get some more rest and then go out to dinner?", he suggest.

"I'd like that.", she says as she looks down at her wedding ring.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah.", she says with a smile as she holds up her hand looking at her ring. "Just thinking back to our wedding day."

"One of the happiest days of my life.", he says making her smile some more as he takes her hand in his.

"It was for me, too.", she says. "I love you, Peter Cook."

"And I love you, Hay Lin Cook.", Peter says before the both of them share a loving kiss knowing that they love was one that would last.

As they are sitting there, enjoying the rest of the flight, both of them are thinking one thing.

_None of this probably wouldn't of happen had it not been for that ball._

**A/N: How's that for a pairing? This is one I had a bit of trouble working on seeing as how might say it would never happen. But hey! That's what Fan Fiction is for. Here, anything is possible! Which brings us to here. Hope you enjoyed this one. The next one is going to be a surprising one as well. Boy will it be surprising! I'm surprised I thought this one up!**

**Please review.**


	6. Story Six

_**Unexpected Love**_

To this day, I'm still amazed that I'm with a woman like her. Of all the people she could have ended up with, it ended up being me. I mean she seemed so happy with my friend, but I guess not every thing is what it seems. I guess they had one argument to many and ended up ending things between them. At first, she dated other men from what her friends talked about, but those relationships didn't last long. And then after finishing something she called college, she decided to come here to Meridian and spend some time with Elyon seeing as they haven't seen each other in so long. Plus, I believe she wanted to try and work things out with Caleb. I had to admit that part of me was a bit jealous but what could I do about it but sit back a watch. But to my surprise, nothing happened between them. I could tell that she was upset about it and tried to give her some kind of comfort along with the queen. It helped but I could tell that she felt alone. So, when the queen was busy I decided to spend some time with her and listen to any of her problems as well as show her around the kingdom. And to my surprise, she was willing to listen to any and all of my problems. I think that's what brought us closer. And in time, I ended up courting her. And after three years, she decided to tell her family about her life as a Guardian and all the things she's done. They were surprised to learn the she was with a someone from another world, yet after some time accepted it. Which was good because after six months of them learning the truth I went to her father and got his blessing to propose to his daughter. He said yes and I guess you can say that the rest is history. We managed to have two weddings of course. One on Earth for those who didn't know about Meridian and one on Meridian for our friends that could go to Earth. Both went well of course. And we've been happy ever since. Right now we're enjoying our first year anniversary on Metamoor, in Meridian. We decided to spend it here in a nice cabin away from the hustle and bustle of city life on Earth.

_Plus, she loves the flowers that grow around the cabin._

Right now, I'm with my loving wife in bed as the Sun rises hitting us with its rays. I look at my wife as she has a small smile on her face. I smile as I gently brush some of her hair away from her face hoping that I don't wake her. But I fail as her eyes slowly open and look into mine as she smiles. I smile back before we share a loving kiss.

How did I end with a guy like him? I ask myself this as we kiss each other in the morning sunlight. I mean when I first met him, I never thought I'd even go ona date with a guy like him. But after Caleb and I ended things, not to mention all the crap-tastic guys I dated afterwards, I decided to spend some time with Elyon and clear my head. But I also tried to get back with Caleb. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. It hurt as first, but then HE was there for me whenever Elyon was busy with her duties as queen. And believe it or not, we ended up getting together and falling for each other. And it was then that I knew I had to tell my family about my secret life as a Guardian. It took them a while but they accepted it pretty well. And six months later my guy asked me to marry him. I was surprised at first, but I managed to say yes. And to make things even more amazing, we got to have two weddings. One on Earth and the other in Meridian. We ended up living on Earth due to my ice skating and modeling Hay Lin's fashions. My husband is my bodyguard and does his job well. And right now, we're in a cabin on Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom enjoying our first year anniversary. I had just woken up from his gentle touch which makes me smile as I look into his loving eyes before we share a kiss.

"Good morning.", he says as she moves up closer to him.

"Good morning.", she says back as he hold her closer with his left arm that's wrapped around her slim yet toned waist. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm-Hmm.", she says with a smile. "Did you?"

"Yes.", he said. "So what do you want to do today?"

"We could stay in for the morning and have a little fun.", she says with a sly smile as she walks her hand up my chest.

"I have no problem with that.", he says with a smirk as they share a loving kiss. "I'm glad we came here for our anniversary, but we could have went somewhere on Earth if you wanted."

"True.", she says as she takes his right hand and removes the silver ring from his finger. "But here I can look at that the real you twenty-four seven.", she says as the glamour around her husband vanishes showing the real him to which she smiles as she cups the side of her husband's face. "I love you, Aldern Hale. My jade warrior."

"And I love you Cornelia Hale. Guardian of my heart.", Aldern says making Cornelia smile before they shared a loving kiss to and unexpected love they both never saw coming.

_And in the end, isn't that what love is?_

**A/N: Now I know this was one none of you saw coming. Corny and Aldern!? Come on now! I think this one is one of my most interesting ones. Now some of you are wondering why Aldern took Cornelia's last name. Well, he doesn't have a last name. So I figured have him take Cornelia's. Some couples do that now a days. So why not do it with this one? Any who, I had fun with this pairing and I hope you like this story. I have one more original pairing that may surprise you before I start doing One-Shots that are based off of my other stories. So be ready for some more fun folks! Cause this ride is far from over!**

**Please review.**


	7. Story Seven

_**An Unexpected Love**_

Why am I with this woman? Of all the women in the Known Worlds, I've fallen for this one. I never thought I'd fall for her and yet I can't get enough of her. Her eyes. Her hair. Those lips. Everything about her makes me want her more. She's strong, cunning, daring, and powerful. I've tried to fight my feelings for her but I can't help but want her to myself. If anyone dares to harm her they shall feel my wrath. This I promise! As I look into her eyes, I see that she feels the same for me as she touches my face gently and smiles before we share a kiss. We continue to stay in our hiding place until it's safe for us to leave and find a more proper place to go. A world where we can live in peace. A place where we won't be hunted. A place where we can raise a family.

The close is clear now. Our enemies are far away. If we're going to make a run for it, now is the time. I take my beloved's hand and we make a run for it hoping we get to where we need to get to, and not get spotted.

When did this happen? Me and him of all people. A while ago, I would never of even trusted him with my life. But now, things are different. Now, I can't picture my life without him. During the time I've gotten to know him, I've seen him be brave, fierce, and show true strength against our enemies. We're on the run now hoping to start a new life, but we know that our enemies won't let us do that. Which is why we're heading to a place where my powers are strong enough to open a fold to a world those Guardians would never find us for a long time. If we're lucky, we would have started a family by the time they find us and leave us alone. Right now, it's dawn and we've made it to the place where I can open a fold with what little power I have. And it's just in time as well. For they are coming! I waste no time in opening a fold to the world where we can start over. We both jump through it hoping we don't get followed. Once through the fold, I quickly close it knowing we are safe. I then look at the man I love and smile.

"We did it.", she said happy to start a new.

"Yes. We did.", he said returning the smile as they hold hands. "And now we can start over and have a family."

"And maybe one day be truly happy.", she said as they shared a loving hug. "I love you, Cedric."

"And I love you, Nerissa.", Cedric said before they shared a loving kiss.

They both then headed for the nearest town hand in hand looking forward to a new life together.

**A/N: Bet you all didn't see this one coming, huh!? I have no idea where this pairing came from, but hey! It works! Hope you all liked it. Now it'll be stories based off of my other stories as well as a few original One-Shots. Later, folks!**

**Please review.**


End file.
